El ganador toma todo
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: Post-Guerra, Sakura decide irse para resolver sus asuntos, después de dos años vuelve a Konoha para reencontrarse con Sasuke, ¿Habrá pasado algo entre ellos antes de su partida?/ Yo no quiero hablar sobre Las cosas que pasamos / - ¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?- pregunto la muchacha siendo fría.-No es manera de saludar después de dos años de no verte Sakura- pronuncio mordaz él /SS.


_Hola aquí les traigo un Onee-Shoots que espero les agrade, me costo escr_ibirlo, _pero, al menos a mí me gusto, espero de verdad a ustedes también. :3_

_Black Rouse. _

* * *

><p>Al fin y al cabo la Guerra había terminado, Sasuke había vuelto con la idea de defender la aldea, además ser el nuevo Hokague de Konoha.<p>

Esto, esto había ocurrido hace un par de meses atrás, pero desde entonces nada fue como todos creyeron que sería.

Sasuke Uchiha, ex renegado de Konoha había vuelto al Equipo 7 junto con Naruto y Sakura, los tres junto con su antiguo maestro realizaban distintas misiones tipo "A" mandadas por la, todavía Hokague Tsunade- Sama.

Pero no mucho tiempo pasó para que Haruno Sakura pidiera un tiempo fuera de la aldea, tras el regreso de Sasuke, la ojijade no pudo continuar con aquella "sonrisa falsa" que Sai le había insinuado en alguna conversación. Si bien, la pelirrosa había descargado todo su potencial en la Guerra y, había alcanzado al pelirrubio y, azabache, no podía continuar con aquella falsa, no todo estaba bien, Sasuke continuaba siendo el mismo cabrón con ella, o al menos eso creía ella.

.

.

La ojijade partió de la aldea en una misión indefinida, quizás cuanto pasaría antes de volver a sanar el corazón y mirar al Uchiha sin ningún sentimiento que hiciera que nuevamente cayera.

.

.

¿Dónde se fue Sakura Tsunade?- pregunto el ónix fuertemente- la busque por todas partes y nadie la ha visto- dijo desesperado.

Sasuke- dijo la pelirrubia notando la desesperación del muchacho-ella se ha marchado- hablo mirando los ojos del pelinegro, los cuales se llenaron de un brillo opaco

Tsk…-murmuro dándose la vuelta para salir de la torre

.

¿Cómo que se fue teme?- pregunto Naruto quien comía Ramen- ¿estás seguro? – pregunto nuevamente- Sakura-Chan- dijo tristemente

Hmp, eso dijo Tsunade Dobe- dijo serio el ónix, Naruto observo la reacción del Uchiha y prefirió guardar silencio, era obvio que, ahí algo pasaba, solo esperaba que la ojijade estuviese bien

.

.

Dos años habían pasado y la Haruno miraba la entrada de la aldea, de su aldea, la pelirrosa tenía el pelo hasta su espalda, tomado en dos colas, tal como Tsunade, llevaba un peto rojo ajustado con escote, últimamente pechos habían crecido lo suficiente para ser deseada por cada Hombre que le mirara, un short corto negro y encima una faldita roja, en su mano derecha un brazalete negro y sus sandalias negras.

Durante estos años había estado la Aldea de la Arena ayudando el Hospital como Doctora de cabecera, siendo la mano derecha de Gaara, pero el tiempo de volver había llegado, era Hora, y lo sabía.

Sakura entro a la aldea y observo a su gente caminar tranquilamente, entonces le observo, Uchiha Sasuke a lo lejos con una muchacha a su lado, quizás era su novia pensó la jade y no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se reprimía- Un amor así no se podía olvidar en dos años- susurro.

Decidió caminar lo más rápido posible a su lado y dirigirse a la torre. Entonces él la vio, un escalofrío paso por su cuerpo y solo pudo decir- Sakura- de manera fría.

.

Me alegro de verte Sakura- dijo la pelirrubia- has hecho falta en la aldea- la ojijade sonrió levemente- te he extrañado, ¿Has logrado lo que te has propuesto?

No Tsunade-Sama- susurro- pero echaba de menos mi hogar, mi familia- sonrío- debo aceptar lo que nunca pude ver

No todo es como parece querida- susurro Tsunade recordando la mirada del Uchiha- Shizune ha cuidado tu casa Sakura- hablo- puedes irte a descansar, luego te reuniré con tu equipo, por cierto, pronto haremos el cambio de Hokague- dijo mirándole con una sonrisa, Sakura asintió y salió de su oficina.

.

.

Caminando hacia su casa lo pudo observar, ahí parado en el árbol con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados, esperándole. La ojijade suspiro.

_._

_Yo no quiero hablar sobre _

_Las cosas que pasamos _

_._

¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?- pregunto la muchacha siendo fría

No es manera de saludar después de dos años de no verte Sakura- pronuncio mordaz él

No eres el mejor para decir esto Sasuke- pronuncio ella

¿Por qué te marchaste Haruno?- pregunto, ella le miro y noto cierta dureza en sus ojos al preguntarle eso

Yo…-susurro ella- no es el lugar ni el momento de hablarlo Sasuke

Sakura le observo y como si de una niña se tratase corrió, corrió tratando de escapar de su mirada, de sus preguntas y de sus propias excusas.

_._

_Aunque aun me lastiman _

_Ahora son Historia _

_._

La ojijade llego a la banca, como si de un mal sueño se tratase, quería golpear todo a su alrededor, quería golpearle y no verle.

Sakura- hablo Sasuke- ¿Por qué haces esto?

¿Desde cuándo hablas tanto Sasuke?- pregunto la muchacha- ¿Por qué me sigues?

No evadas mi pregunta Sakura- hablo de manera fría- fuiste tú quien se marcho de la nada

No hay nada de qué hablar Sasuke, tan solo debía salir un tiempo de aquí - susurro- por favor, compréndeme- hablo mirando el color negro de sus ojos

Sasuke le miro, sus ojos jades iluminados y a la vez, opacos, era una molestia desde el punto de vista que lo viera, pero lo peor, que el necesitaba a esa molestia, a esa chica habladora, sonriente, molesta consigo, y por donde le mirara no sabía cómo hacer que ella le entendiera.

Estuvo dos años esperándole, la necesitaba, a pesar de tratar de estar con otra mujer, ninguna era Sakura, él no deseaba otra mujer que no fuese ella

_._

_Jugué todas mis cartas y eso mismo hiciste tú. _

_No hay nada más que decir, ningún As para jugar _

_._

Sasuke-kun- susurro mientras se acerco a él- hice todo por ti, te espere años, volviste- susurro y observo sus ónix con una leve sonrisa – no creas que no me alegra Sasuke-kun, pero…- susurro y miro como el sol poco a poco se escondía

Pero…- mascullo secamente él mirando cómo había cambiado la ojijade.

_._

_El ganador lo toma todo _

_El perdedor se queda abajo _

_A un lado de la victoria _

_Ese es su destino _

_._

Tu y yo no existimos- Susurro con los ojos vidriosos- Sasuke no existimos, tu ganaste siempre ¿No lo entiendes?- él le observo desconcertado- siempre fui una molestia, un estorbo para ti, tu venganza y tus planes- camino y se sentó en el banco- ve y márchate, vete a tu casa- susurro sin mirarle

Sasuke se quedo inmóvil ante las palabras de la muchacha. ¿Tan estúpido había sido?

_._

_Yo estaba en tus brazos, pensando que allí pertenecía_

_En sentido figurado, construyéndome una muralla _

_Construyéndome un hogar, pensando que allí sería fuerte _

_._

No te encontré esa mañana- susurro ella- si es lo que quieres saber- observo los brazos y puños tensos del Uchiha- no te culpo, fui una tonta Sasuke-kun- susurro- me refugie en un amor que nunca ha sido, el amor es reciproco, no se ama de a uno, eso es estúpido- mascullo molesta golpeando la banca

Sasuke se acerco a ella y bajo la mirada para encontrarse con sus jades ¿Qué decir ahora? ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? Si le decía lo que sentía sería un verdadero asco y ella no le creería- Si no dirás nada, prefiero tomar mis cosas y retirarme- hablo la muchacha y la vio caminar hacia su casa

_._

_Los Dioses tiraran los dados _

_Sus mentes tan frías como el hielo _

_Y alguien aquí abajo perderá a_

_Alguien querido _

_._

Sakura entro a su casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí, las lagrimas habían caído una por una, no aguanto el dolor de su pecho y se sentó en el suelo gritando incoherencias como una loca desquiciada, como cualquier loco o loca enamorado/a. No podía más de la rabia y dolor, quería arrancar y despedazar su corazón.

.

.

Sasuke entro a su casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él, se encamino a su cuarto y se tiro en su cama, mierda, mierda, mierda, jodida mierda.

Recordaba aún lo que había pasado la noche anterior a la partida de la ojijade, besos, caricias y miradas, pero él la había jodido una vez más, por la mañana muy temprano debió ir con Kakashi a entrenar…ni una nota dejo, ¿Qué esperaba que sintiera ella?

Realmente, a veces era un cabron de mierda.

_._

_El ganador toma todo _

_El perdedor tiene que caer_

_Es simple y está claro _

_¿Por qué debería quejarme? _

_._

Equipo 7 por la mañana, una misión al país del fuego, Kakashi había decidido pasar unos días allí luego de la larga misión, en uno de los Hoteles más lujosos de aquel país, quedaba en el alto de una montaña, habían millones de escaleras y, parques para descansar. Hacía falta un tiempo para que nuevamente el Equipo 7 volviese a ser el mismo.

.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en el bar del Hotel, sentados tomando un poco de Sake- Entonces Teme, dime ¿Qué ha pasado con Akiko?- pregunto el pelirrubio mirándole con cara de pervertido

Dobe- siseo el ojinegro- calla tu maldita boca- hablo mordaz- Akiko tan solo es una conocida y lo sabes

Hn, no te creo teme- hablo el pelirrubio dejando su vaso en la mesa- pero ya se- dijo fuertemente- es porque se acerca Sakura-Chan y no quieres que se entere de tus cochinadas- dijo, mientras por dentro se carcomía de miedo, "El Teme me va a matar después de esto".

Sakura camino hacia ellos con una mirada confusa- ¿De qué cochinadas hablan?- pregunto mirándoles seria

Pues…esto…es que Sasuke anda haciendo cochinadas con Akiko- dijo el ojiazul nervioso al observar el Sharingan en los ojos de su amigo.

¿Quién…Quién es Akiko?- susurro la ojijade, entonces recordó a aquella chica peli morada junto al Uchiha.

Naruto bajo la mirada, gato encerrado había entre ambos, y el ya había metido la pata, solo quería verlos juntos, como siempre debió ser. Naruto se levanto del bar- Mejor buscare a Kakashi-Sensei- susurro

_._

_Pero dime, ¿Ella te besa como yo solía besarte?_

_¿Sientes lo mismo cuando ella dice tu nombre? _

_._

Sakura miro los ojos ónix del peliazabache, en ellos no lograba ver realmente que sucedía, tenía una mirada determinante y confusa, raro, pero cuando se habla de amor, nada es lo que parece.

Así que conseguiste una novia- mascullo la muchacha- Realmente me alegro por ti- él le miro, era obvio que fingía su sonrisa

No deberías creer todo lo que oyes Sakura- pronunció mirándole- ¿Por qué no te sientas y hablamos como adultos

La verdad, estoy algo cansada- dijo ella- prefiero pasear por los parques, dicen que en el más alto se logra la paz interior- susurro- creo que buscare aquella paz, espero seas feliz Sasuke-Kun- miro sinceramente al pelinegro- solo Kami sabe porque hace esto, con tu permiso

¿Desde cuándo era ella quien se marchaba?, se pregunto él, ¿los roles han cambiado? Quizás el Uchiha necesitaba enfrentar tales dolores como los de la pelirrosa, indiferencia y dolor, pensó, no era un idiota y a pesar de todo le conocía muy bien, era totalmente distinto a lo que él había sido, arrogante y frío.

Sasuke saco dinero y pago por el Sake, no tenía caso beber solo, ahora buscaría al pelirrubio para sacarle los ojos, sería una cruel venganza, pensó sonriendo de lado, pero no pudo evitar al salir contemplarla mirando el sendero que subía, distraída de todo, con los jades brillosos, por nuevamente, su culpa.

_._

_Muy profundamente debes saber que te extraño _

_Pero que puedo decir, debo obedecer las reglas _

_._

¡Sakura! – le grito él, ella paro en una de las escaleras y le observo, él corrió hacia ella- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto aun más difícil?

Porque los senderos de la vida son así- Sasuke arqueo la ceja, ella se carcajeo- algo debí aprender de Kakashi, además de no abandonar a mis amigos – sonrío tenuemente

_._

_Los jueces decidirán lo que tenga que aguantar _

_Espectadores de este show siempre _

_Se mantienen abajo _

_._

Él se acerco a ella y miro sus jades, eran un verde vs. Un negro intenso, eran un azul vs. Un rosa, eran amor vs. Amor, Sasuke acaricio levemente la mejilla- la noche que yo te hice mía- hablo cortante y sonrojado levemente- realmente no fue de momento Sakura

Sakura le miro, se sintió confusa y en una encrucijada- no bromees Sasuke-Kun, aquí vuelves a ser el macho recio, decirme unas cuantas cosas y luego hacer como si nada- hablo ella- yo no pienso molestar más Sasuke, y tampoco pienso creer en tus bromas

_._

_El juego comienza de nuevo _

_Un amante o un amigo _

_Algo grande o algo pequeño_

_El ganador lo toma todo_

_._

Tsk- se mordió la lengua el Uchiha- Haruno eres una molestia- ella frunció el ceño- eres terca y orgullosa, igual que yo- miro los ojos verdes de ella- fastidiosa y luchadora, una molestia- el Uchiha se rindió buscando otra palabra, pues esa era de ella

_._

_Yo no quiero hablar porque me pone triste_

_Y entiendo que, viniste a estrechar mi mano_

_._

¡Vete a la mierda!- grito ella molesta- ¿Qué mierda quieres Sasuke?- hablo ella- ¿Qué esperas? Ve y se Hokague, cásate y ten hijos, o que se yo- susurro- pero ya no vengas a decirme cosas que no quiero oír ni hablar- hablo fuertemente- ya no soy aquella niñita que te ovacionaba, hay heridas que sanar y tú te empeñas en abrirlas una y otra vez- La ojijade paso la mano por su cara y pelo, estaba molesta y ofuscada

_._

_Me disculpo si esto te hace sentir mal _

_Viéndome tan tensa, sin confianza en mí misma _

_._

Sasuke se acerco y miro su piel, su cara y sus ojos, le abrazo, haciendo que ella se resistiera levemente, para luego descargar todo su llanto, dolor, pesadez en él, cuando la noto más calmada, seco sus lágrimas y se acerco a sus labios, fue un beso corto pero lleno de pasión, tenía un sabor a "Te Amo".

_._

_Pero tú ves que el ganador _

_El ganador lo toma todo _

_._

Sakura se separo lentamente de él y le observo, luego se sintió un leve golpe. Sasuke Uchiha tenía la mejilla roja y su mano en ella- no lo vuelvas a hacer Sasuke- susurro ella

_El juego comienza de nuevo _

_Un amante o un amigo _

_Algo grande o algo pequeño_

_El ganador lo toma todo_

_. _

El ojinegro se trato de acercar a ella, más ella se alejo y corrió por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, Sasuke le miro y le siguió, pero esta vez, ella fue más rápida y entro a uno de los parques y desde allí, escondida en un árbol miro a Sasuke como le buscaba- ¡Sakura!- grito él buscándole

_El juego comienza de nuevo_

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado :3 <em>

_Espero alguna opinión :3_

_Me harían feliz *-* _

_Espero esten bien, abrazos. _

_Black Rouse._


End file.
